Lizard You Out
"Lizard You Out" is a HTFF episode. Plot The Treeless Sisters are walking at a park. When they are about to walk past Chompy, who is trying to eat some ice cream, Willia thinks Chompy is a lizard. As she has a fear of lizards, she screams and quickly runs away. Her scream distracts Chompy, enough to make him accidentally drop his ice cream on the street. Chompy then mourns over his spilled ice cream before continuing to eat it. However, he is then run over by a car, thus killing him. Meanwhile, Water Flower and Beava are still looking for Willia. Willia, who is hiding behind a tree, is suspecting thatmore lizards are around her. Suddenly, a lizard crawls past her. As a result, she makes a short jump while letting out a loud scream before running away from it. Eventually, she manages to get away from it. However, Willia is still scared. She soon walks past a manhole cover. But before she could walk over it, Gator suddenly pops out from the sewer, about to bite her. Willia screams and quickly runs away from Gator. She manages to get away from him by hiding behind another tree while Gator himself is running past it. Gator is then furious because he has lost his prey (Willia), so he walks off angrily. Willia believes that she is safe now, however she is still scared. Eventually, Water Flower and Beava find her, and they ask why she fled from them. She replies to them that she is scared of lizards and wants the two to protect her from them. Beava and Water Flower then take Willia home with her. During their way back home, The Treeless Sisters encounter Anki. Willia then screams, as she thinks Anki is a lizard. Her scream makes Water Flower and Beava accidentally bump into Anki, dropping his book on the ground, thus making it dirty. Beava holds Willia's hand hard so she does not run away while Water Flower is apologizing to Anki for her mistake and telling him that she will buy him a new book some day. After that, Anki and The Treeless Sisters walk away from each other. The Treeless Sisters have reached their house. Water Flower and Beava take Willa upstairs and place her on a chair. When Willia gets on the chair, a lizard suddenly walks in front of her. This makes her scream loudly, bursting Water Flower and Beava's ears. Despite their current predicament, Water Flower tries to test Willia's fear by pulling out a toy lizard from her pocket to Willia's face. Willia screams even louder than before and causes Water Flower and Beava's ears to bleed out even more to the point of killing them. Even Willia's ears burst a little. After she stopped, Willia sees Water Flower and Beava dead. She anxiously leaves the chair and attempts to go downstairs. However, Willia's fear distracts her enough to stomp on a lizard when she is about to make her way downstairs. She ends up slipping, breaking her bones, exposing her brain and eyes, and leaving a lot of blood. After Willia died downstairs, another lizard comes out and approaches Willia's dead body as the episode ends. Deaths *Chompy is run over by a car. *Water Flower and Beava die from their extreme bleeding caused by Willia's loud scream. *Willia falls downstairs to her death. Injuries *Water Flower and Beava have their ears burst from Willia's scream. Trivia *Following this episode, Willia will always be depicted as being scared of lizards. *Willia is seen being scared for almost the entirety of the episode. The only part where she is not scared is at the beginning of the episode. *Random and Chompers were originally meant to appear in this episode. **It can be assumed that they were originally in Chompy's place, but were replaced. Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes